


Valentine's Day

by Lovekiku



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Hop/Victor/Gloria are 16, Love Confessions, M/M, Paparazzi, Pokemon Sword & Shield Spoilers, Raihan POV for the most part, Raihan/Leon/Sonia are 22, Romance, happy valentine's day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 14:29:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22712290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovekiku/pseuds/Lovekiku
Summary: Due to the happenings of the recent Wyndon Stadium tournament, Raihan may not be able to give out his Valentine's Day gift to the person he wants to confess to this year...
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan/Hop, One-Sided Masaru | Victor/Hop
Comments: 7
Kudos: 46





	Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day!
> 
> I just wanted something sweet is all! For the holiday and everything<3 Enjoy!

The streets of Hammerlocke were livelier than usual. It was still early afternoon and couples flooded the walkways and stores, spending time together with smiles on their faces. Children were passing around chocolates and cards to each other and adults they knew. In the stores, hearts and flowers decorated all the windows and doorways. The Pokemon also seemed to have been in the holiday spirit, enjoying some special Valentine’s Day sweets from any of the generous shop keepers. 

“Valentine’s Day, huh…?” Raihan muttered to himself.

Normally, the Dragon Gym Leader would be busy supervising the happenings in town from the Gym stadium. He usually would be training his gym trainers while making sure they were keeping up with their daily duties, in addition to checking up on the Vault and tending to his Pokemon. However, the tall gym leader decided to take a stroll around Hammerlocke today, since everyone was too busy spending time with their significant others to think about Pokemon battling. Even if most trainers wanted to battle, their Pokemon would usually like to spend the day partaking in the holiday events. This was a day that everyone could use to get some well deserved rest, along with some time together with someone special.

Raihan sighed as he walked by some crowded stores. There were also people who hadn’t bought anything for their significant others, yet, and he had to shake his head at those poor saps. Having to get anything for someone special on the day of wasn’t really the best way to show their affection in his opinion. If the special person happened to be on a date with them and they were buying it for them on spur of the moment, he could understand. Otherwise, it just seemed a little lazy.

Not that he could comment on it. Raihan always prepared his gifts in advance and always backed out on giving them. There never was a sufficient reason to back out from giving it, Raihan just always did.

“Hey, Hop’s match is showing!” someone nearby said.

“The one against the Champion?” someone else asked.

“Oh, I gotta see this again!” another voice called out.

Raihan paused to look over at an electronics store, where a few televisions were playing reruns of recent tournament matches. A few people stood by the window and were watching as Hop called out his Dubwool. Raihan stepped over and stood in back, still able to see over the tiny group. 

He winced at the match from the most recent tournament that took place just a few days ago. Hop’s match that day had really been something worth watching, and it had been the talk of Galar ever since. This particular match made Raihan’s gut twist uncomfortably. The battle itself was entertaining, and he didn’t think it was strange that Hop participated. With Victor as the League Champion, it was understandable that the golden-eyed boy was always invited to tournaments.

This particular tournament, however, Raihan couldn’t help but wish he’d skipped out on.

“Oh, it’s happening!” the first voice shouted again.

“Are they actually gonna show it?” asked someone else.

The battle on screen ended rather quickly, with Hop smiling as he walked to the center to shake hands with Victor. Despite having lost to his best friend again, Hop seemed content. However, when Victor took Hop’s hand, he put his other hand on top of Hop’s and looked at him in the eyes. Hop was noticeably surprised at the action, before Raihan could see Victor say out loud in front of the thousands of viewers in the Wyndon Stadium.

“ _Hop, you’ve been my best friend for years, and my greatest rival_ ” Victor’s voice could be heard from the television, and a few of the viewers watching the windows gasped.

“They’re actually showing it!” someone said.

“ _It’s been two years since I’ve become Champion, but I wouldn’t have gotten here without your friendship and support_ ” Victor’s voice was heard again.

Raihan had to scratch the back of his head awkwardly as he watched. He had to give poor Victor credit for doing this, but he also felt a little bad.

“ _We’ve been friends. Then we became rivals, but… I’m not satisfied with this_ ” Victor said, and Hop’s surprise is evident on his face as he continues. “ _This year, starting from today, I’d like to be more than that! I’m…_ ”

Raihan winced as he braced for the next part.

“ _... I’m in love with you, Hop! Please go out with me!_ ” 

The crowd surrounding the window made some noise. Some cringed, some looked away awkwardly, and others continued to stare at the screens. There were many different reactions due to what they’d already known was coming next. It was no secret to anyone. The moment this battle took place, everyone knew about it.

He watched as the camera focused itself on Hop’s face, the boy’s eyes wide from shock. It took a moment for the boy to register what was said, before looking at his hand in Victor’s. The crowd in the stadium was cheering at the time for Victor, but quieted down as soon as Hop put his hand over Victor’s. Raihan figures it was to hear the boy’s answer, and he was pretty sure no one was expecting it.

“ _... I’m…_ ” Hop started, returning Victor’s gaze sadly. “ _... I’m sorry, Vic…_ ”

Everyone had been especially quiet for his last few words. 

“ _... I’m in love with someone else..._ ”

The segment was cut off after that, and Raihan could hear a few bits of gossip from the viewers watching the television as they walked away, no longer having anything to see. 

“I can’t believe he did that!” someone commented. “Poor Champion!”

“The Champ? I felt bad for Hop…” someone else commented. “Putting him on the spot like that? I mean… What else can you do?”

“How embarrassing…” another person commented.

Raihan watched the viewers walk away to discuss what was just shown. The news spread heavily over Victor’s confession to Hop from the recent tournament, and Raihan couldn’t blame anyone for talking about it. It was a spectacle to have seen their recent Champion confess his love on TV and get rejected. Media had been all over the two boys for the past few days, and thinking about it now Raihan hadn’t seen much of Victor or Hop since that day.

It was a shame, since Raihan wasn’t going to be able to give Hop his small Valentine’s Day gift because of it. 

The Dragon Gym Leader sighed as he thought about the Sweet Hearts he’d made sure to gather recently. He didn’t buy them too far in advance so that they would still taste good and somewhat fresh, but he didn’t want to wait until the last possible moment like some of the Hammerlocke residents. He currently had them in a bag in the pockets of his sweater, hoping that by some miracle this would be the year he gave them to Hop...

Raihan had his eye on the younger gym challenger ever since he participated in the Gym Challenge. When they battled, he had honestly been surprised to have been defeated by Leon’s little brother, but couldn’t deny that the other had some serious skills. Despite losing, he wasn’t at all bitter over it. Rather, he was more proud of Leon’s little brother, and found himself watching the other’s progress as he entered the semi-finals.

Somehow, over the past two years after Victor became the champion, Raihan had talked more with the ex-champion’s younger brother. Hop ended up visiting Hammerlocke more often to check out the Vault, so they would discuss current happenings and spill some gossip about Leon when the boy was done with his studying. Eventually, the conversations would switch and become that of talking about each other. They learned a lot in that time, making the effort to arrange coffee breaks and occasionally scheduling lunches together. They saw each other more and more as Hop continued to pursue his new dream of becoming a Pokemon Professor.

From keeping his eye on the younger boy during Pokemon battles, Raihan simply found himself thinking about the other boy in addition to watching him. But the day that Victor had asked Hop out was when Raihan realized just how far down the rabbit hole his feelings had gotten. Watching from the audience that day, Raihan ended up standing from his seat at what Victor did. He recognized the feeling as soon as he felt his blood boiling upon Victor’s words, and the sense of dread that came when he heard Hop’s. 

_... I’m in love with someone else…_

The words rang in his head for days, and still do. Raihan couldn’t help but be curious as to who this mysterious person could be that Hop had fallen in love with if not his best friend and rival. A part of himself didn’t get how his rival’s little brother stole his heart to begin with, but he couldn’t deny what he felt for Hop was more than just a protective authoritative figure. He didn’t want to just protect the other like Leon, or just want to be friends and rivals like Victor was. Raihan couldn’t deny that he just wanted to be more with Hop. 

Raihan sighed with frustration as he thought about how he’d wanted this year to be the year he finally gave the other boy something to confess with. However, with the sudden confession coming from the Champion during the recent tournament, it was difficult for Raihan to even get near Hop due to the media constantly surrounding his place now. It wasn’t a surprise that everyone wanted to know who this person was that stole the young Professor Assistant’s heart, especially if it meant rejecting the Champion…

The day after the tournament was a ruckus for everyone involved in the League. Hop and Victor had shut themselves in their homes, and it was honestly going to be difficult to speak with either one of them for a while. Luckily, after the Gym Leaders all told the press that they had no idea what took place after the first day, their attention seemed less focused on them and more on the two involved. Raihan had been able to breathe, but he could only imagine what Hop and Victor were going through. It had been a few days since Hop visited Hammerlocke’s Vault, and Raihan wondered how long it would be before he’d get the chance to see the boy casually again.

His Rotom Phone suddenly started ringing as he was on his way back to the stadium. Looking at it, he recognized Gloria’s avatar and answered.

“Hey, Gloria, haven’t heard from you in a while” Raihan greeted, smiling lazily into his face at the other as his phone switched to video call.

Gloria’s face appeared on the screen, and she looked worried.

“ _Hey, Rai, sorry, not calling to chat_ ” she said hurriedly. “ _Have you seen Hop?_ ”

At the mention of the assistant, Raihan’s lazy smile turned into a frown. 

“No? Isn’t he stuck at home?” Raihan asked, and Gloria shook her head.

“ _No, his mom told us he snuck out somehow, but it’s crazy for him to be out right now!_ ” Gloria explained. “ _Are you sure you haven’t seen him?_ ”

Raihan raised an eyebrow at that.

“I’ve been walking all around Hammerlocke and haven’t seen him” Raihan said, but couldn’t help the feeling of worry rising in his chest. “Why are you asking me anyway? Did you check with Sonia? Leon?”

Gloria rolled her eyes. 

“ _Of course I checked with them, but they haven’t seen him either! They’re looking for him too!_ ” Gloria snapped. “ _Ugh! I TOLD Victor that confession was a bad idea…_ ”

“... Why’d he go and do that anyway?” Raihan asked before he could stop himself.

Gloria seemed surprised at the question. She stared at him for a while, and Raihan assumed she was contemplating on whether or not to answer. Before he could say anything, she checked her surroundings and leaned closer to her phone.

“ _... You did NOT hear this from me, okay?_ ” she asked quietly, to which Raihan nodded. 

He didn’t understand why she would tell him if it was a big issue, but he wasn’t complaining. Raihan was naturally curious and if Hop wasn’t home while the media was out for him, he figured he should know as much as possible. At least, that’s how he rationalized it anyway. 

“ _Well, Sonia let us know that Hop’s been making chocolates in her Lab kitchen, and she thought maybe Vic and I would know who they were for. Out of curiosity…_ ” she explained.

“... So do you?” Raihan asked, his hands clenching inside of his hoodie pockets, hoping she’d be willing to tell him who Hop was making chocolates for. He made sure not to smash the Sweet Hearts.

Gloria looked at him for a moment, her expression unreadable. However, after a moment she shook her head hesitantly. Raihan thought she might have known more than she was willing to tell him, but sighed. 

“ _Anyway, Vic’s kinda had it bad for Hop for a while so he thought they were for him…_ ” Gloria explained. “ _I told him not to confess all big like that but he did and now all of this is happening!_ ”

“... Well, I’ll keep looking around Hammerlocke” Raihan said. “Let the rest of the League know, too! We’ll find him!”

At his determination, Raihan noticed that Gloria had a knowing look on her features, before nodding with him.

“ _Call me as soon as you find him!_ ” she said, before hanging up.

Raihan noted that there was a strange tone in her voice before she’d hung up, but shrugged it off. He looked around the current area he was in of Hammerlocke before heading back towards the stadium. If he let his gym trainers know the situation, they’d be able to help him look, too. 

As he neared the Hammerlocke Stadium, he could see where people were dropping off Valentine's Day gifts for him. At the table was Camilla, who was receiving gifts and making sure the fan's names were taken so Raihan could show them his thanks later. It seemed that Sebastian and Aria were organizing them behind her. 

He began to run over to them until someone walked in front of him. Being as tall as he was, he and the other person immediately fell over and hit the ground of the entranceway. An adorably wrapped bag fell in front of him with his name on it, and he rushed to grab it and help the other person up.

"Aw, mate, I'm really sorry-" but as he grabbed the other person's hand, he looked up to realize who he was talking to. "... Hop?"

The golden-eyed boy looked at the taller male in horror. He was wearing an oversized blue hoodie (probably Leon's) and sunglasses. He pulled his hoodie down over his head further, and rightfully so as the crowd behind them began to talk.

"Did someone say Hop?"

"Wait, the Professor's assistant?"

"What? Where??"

At the growing commotion of the crowd, Raihan quickly jumped up and ushered the boy towards the entrance of the Stadium. While the crowd continued to get restless he made sure to keep Hop's hood down, thankful that the younger male was being cooperative. Luckily, his Gym trainers were keeping control of the situation as he locked the Stadium entrance behind him.

They both let out a relieved sigh. It was a good thing that for the most part the gym was empty today. Looking over at Hop, Raihan realized he was flushed red and sweating heavily. Remembering what he was wearing and the high temperature of today’s weather, he acted quickly.

"Have you been wearing that thing all day?" He asked, pulling at the hoodie now that they were alone. "Come on, you're gonna have a heatstroke!"

"Alright, alright" Hop said, finally relaxing a bit as he removed the sweater. 

With his face drenched and red, Raihan needed to look away for a moment to brush off the heat rising in his cheeks.

"Thanks, Rai" he said gratefully. Raihan snorted in response.

"Don't thank me! What are you even doing here, mate?" He asked, covering his face to hide his blush. "All of Galar is still going crazy about that recent tournament and here you are running off from home?"

"Hey, Corviknight did a good job in getting me out of there!" Hop argued back, smiling smugly. "Plus, it was important!"

Raihan rolled his eyes at the young researcher’s spunk.

"And what could be so important that you had to get Gloria and the others all worried sick?" Raihan asked, before noticing Hop frantically looking through his sweater for something.

"I… I wanted to give you something! Just… just let me find it!" Hop responded frantically, the panic evident in his face.

Raihan watched his struggle for a moment before realizing that he was still holding something. Looking it over, he recalled it having fallen in front of him upon running into Hop. 

"... Is this what you're looking for?" He asked, holding it out for Hop to see.

The young Professor's assistant stared at Raihan with surprise, before his cheeks tinted pink. Straightening his posture somewhat, he crossed his arms and looked away shyly.

"Y-Yeah… That's for you" Hop responded. “I-I made them! Hope they don’t taste bad…”

Raihan was too busy processing what the younger boy said to respond. If what Gloria told him earlier was true, Hop had been working on chocolates for a while. Looking at the bag in his hand again, he saw through the wrapping to see some heart shaped chocolates inside. After having finally connected the dots in his head, he felt his cheeks heating up again. 

“Th-These are for… me?” Raihan asked, trying not to sound too flustered. He was failing miserably, causing Hop to flush.

“Yeah!” Hop responded, covering his mouth.

Thinking back to what Gloria told him earlier, Raihan’s face grew redder. Hop had been working on chocolates in Sonia’s Lab for a while. The bag in his hand was full of homemade chocolates. Hop made these chocolates for him. For _Raihan_. On top of that, he left the safety of his home to brave the media in coming to Hammerlocke just to give them to him. On Valentine’s Day. Hop stepped closer to him, looking up at Raihan. His face was still red, but a small smile was there now. The shorter boy reached up and wrapped his hands around Raihan’s, and the small bag of chocolates.

“You were there… when I told Victor that I was in love with someone else” Hop explained. “And it’s true, I do love someone…”

Raihan could feel the anxious shaking of the other boy before Hop looked him in the eyes.

“… It's you, Raihan” he said. “I’ve… loved you for almost two years now…”

Hearing the words leave his mouth, Raihan felt butterflies in his stomach before a huge grin broke out on his face. Reaching into his jacket pocket, he pulled out the small bag of Sweet Hearts, holding them out for Hop. The smaller boy stared at the bag with wide eyes as Raihan placed it in his hands. 

“Heh…” Raihan laughed light-heartedly. “What a coincidence… I’d been meaning to give these to you for the past two years, too” 

At that, Hop raised an eyebrow skeptically.

“... You held these for two years?” he asked, and Raihan blushed at his mistake.

“N-No!” he shouted, pulling his headband over his eyes in embarrassment. “I… I wanted to give you something for the past two Valentine’s Days and I just… I never got to!”

Hop stared at Raihan for a while. Raihan figured it was to comprehend his words, before the boy choked out a laugh at his antics. It took a few minutes before Hop’s laughing finally ceased, and Raihan listened as the cute laugh eventually faded to panting and attempting to compose himself. Peeking out from underneath his headband to brave looking at Hop, he saw the sweetest smile grace the smaller boy’s features.

Seeing that the other was finally through with his laughter, he pulled his headband back into its original position. His face was still red from embarrassment, but there was only so much he could do about it by this point. Their feelings for each other were out in the open now, and he realized that despite his embarrassment Hop loved him too. Hop _loved Raihan_ , too. 

They stood in silence, staring at each other lovingly for a good minute until Hop spoke up again.

"So… what now?" He asked awkwardly, playing with the bag in his hands. 

Raihan blinked.

"... Um…" Raihan started. "Not sure, I… never thought I'd ever get this far"

Hop laughed in response. The young researcher stared excitedly at his Sweet Hearts.

"Well… can't really go out to do anything…" Hop said. "And my house is still surrounded by paparazzi…"

Raihan rubbed the back of his neck, butterflies filling his stomach at his upcoming suggestion.

"We can… watch movies together at my apartment?" Raihan suggested, smiling at the thought. "And eat our Valentine's gifts together"

At the mention of his apartment, Hop's face became red from the possible outcomes of going. However, a sweet smile formed as he held the Sweet Hearts close to himself. He looked at Raihan, who held his hand out towards him. Hop gently grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers.

"... I'd like that"

The rest of the day was innocent enough. Raihan made sure to call Gloria and let her know that Hop was found, and spending the rest of the day at Raihan’s place to keep away from the media. Gloria gave him a wink in response, explaining that she knew he’d find him. Somehow, Raihan felt his earlier feeling in his gut about her was accurate, but didn’t care enough to confront her about it. She said she’d let the rest know and left them to the rest of their Valentine’s Day.

It hadn’t been the most romantic way of getting together. It was awkward, maybe even a little rushed, and caused a lot of problems later when Leon would come crashing in worried about his brother’s ‘innocence’. However, that was still the best Valentine’s Day the two of them could remember, as it was the one that started their relationship together. 

And for both of them, the first step was the hardest to make. The rest just fell into place.

**Author's Note:**

> There may or may not be a following story to this. Maybe.
> 
> We'll have to see ;3


End file.
